To Fly Again
by harukalover
Summary: Co-written with Saun Based on her characters in "F1".** Haruka was injured in a F1 race and things have been worse for her. Yet her Michiru and Yamura and other senshis will always there, to help the broken wind senshi fly again.Please R
1. Author's note

before anything starts:

this fic is origined from saun's fic "f1" and "quickies", most of the characters besides sailormoon are from her fics. more than 3 years ago after she wrote "quickies" i kind of "urged" her to wrote more about haruka,esp in one particular part of the fic. we talked a lot for long time and then she wrote parts of it and shared the chucks of the fic with me. later she kind of quitted writing and started a family life that's why she left the fic. it has been a good idea to write the fic but she seemed to not plan to write anytime soon. i talked to her before about this fic and she said she can leave this fic for me to finish it.

saun's "f1": .net/s/579186/1/f1

"quickies"(specifically the part 'voyeurism;) .net/s/2067790/1/quickies

well, i really love this fic and has been nagging and talking about the plots with her times and times over. but i really don't want to give up this fic since it's part of my efforts too. now i really want to pick it up again and continue it as best as i can. but you know, i am not an english writer, so don't expect me too much on english writing. and, i don't have the guts and confidence that i can wrtie as good as saun herself, she always is my idol~~ xd from now on, i will try to post it chunks by chunks, since saun only wrote some broken parts of the scenes and not connect them together. i will try my best to make it more readable. so please bear with my terrible english..^^

an: characters from sm belongs to takeuchi naoko, other characters from haruka's f1 team belongs to saun. this fic can be considered co-written by me and saun.

ps: saun, you kmow i always love you and wish you can be back on writing again.. best wish for you baby and families.*love* 


	2. Chapter 1: The Crash

To fly again

**********  
chapter 1

July 200x, indianapolis motor speedway, July 200X, Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Indiana USA.

Haruka did another system check. She had been in this circuit numerous times after she came into F1. Everything was going well. She was in the lead in the race. Her pit crew had gotten her out two seconds before Michael. She knew the Ferarri lurked somewhere behind her but she intended to keep him there.

She was on Lap 60 and just about to head into turn 13. It was a quite like 60-degree curve before heading to a long straight way. When coming out the corner the speed can up to 5 gear in full speed, but it's also infamous for numerous accidents occurred here. The latest one should be the terrible crush that Ralf Schumacher got involved last year. It's a big shunt colliding with the wall and Ralf suffered a back injury that kept him out of race for 3 months.

Her ear piece cracked a little came Yamura's deep voice with a slight Japanese accent.

"Haruka-chan? Slow down and be careful..."  
"Hai."

She slightly stepped on the brake then shifted gear and skillfully skipped past the corner. The wheel jerked in Haruka's hands. That's when she noticed that her tire was waffling. The blonde racer opened her mouth to ask Yamura if she should come in when the left front wheel suddenly imploded. The track was a gray blur as the car spun around. Haruka fought to bring it out of its spin, as she hurtled sideways her foot tapped hard on the brake.

She was going to crash, she knew it several seconds before the car actually collided with the wall. The impact slammed through her entire body and for a moment she was aware of being jerked like a rag doll inside the carbon hull. The HANS harness held but she suddenly saw black and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sweet holy mother of God." Garvery muttered under his breath as he stared dumbfounded at the monitor. Everything happened so fast. Tenoh's car was a smoking pile of wreckage in the center of the track. The Mercedes safety car had already been dispatched.

"Haruka!" behind him he heard Tenoh's girlfriend, her voice low and emotion filled. Yamura was calling frantically to his racer into the headset. .When there was no answer over the headset the old man took off running at the pace of a man of 20 years towards the track.

Wagner was trying to calmly inform Nick of the situation. He look worriedly at the young violinist. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring at the ground as if lost in her own world. He moved to guide her to a chair, but she pulled away, her small frame trembled slightly.

"Excuse me." Michiru whispered and bolted out of the motor home. The violinist's feet flew as she ran toward the crush of people surrounding her lover's car. She tried to make her way through the crowd, but a track marshal restrained her. "I'm sorry Ma'am. I can't let you go any further."

"Haruka." She whispered forlornly and tears sparked her eyes. She had just finished her concert touring in the US and this would have been the first time she'd seen her blonde partner in three weeks.

The announcers sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"It looks like the medics are all ready on the site. They are trying to get the wreck to one side so that they don't have to stop the cars, but I think that Tenoh is still inside the chassis."

"Yes, David, it looks like they are having a hard time getting him out. This reminds me of Ralph Schumacher's similar accident last year."

"I know. The car doesn't look that badly damaged though, but sometimes those are the ones with the worst injuries."

"He certainly doesn't seem able to get himself out of the car does he?"

"and that's not a good sign."

It almost looked like taking eternity but finally in the scene the medics torn the twisted metal open and pulled the trapped racer out into a nearby stretcher and carefully strapped him down. The safety car is still leading other cars circling the track, but still too many debris scatter around the track.

"They have him out and on a back board."

"He's not moving much is he?"

"Tenoh seems to be unconscious. He must have suffered from the shock."

"Bloody hell. Remember Michael's accident at Silverstone. He was waving to the crowd."

"I hesitate to say this, but this reminds me more of Senna."

"Yeah." The other announcer agreed somberly. "No one wants another tragedy like that."

Michiru brought her hands to her mouth as she saw them loading her lover into the ambulance. She had finally gotten a glimpse of her lover. Haruka's face was colorless and she was clearly unconscious, lying motionless in the stretcher, a cervical collar around her neck. The violinist reached deep for control and made her way back to the Vinyri motorhome where she'd left her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and called a number she'd hoped she'd never have to use: she had to call him; he has worked at the most famous hospital nearby......

Meanwhile in the team paddock of vinyri was in a dreadly silence. Everyone seemed still in a shock. Some mechanics stood frozen and had their eyes glued to the screen, hands covering their gaping mouths.

"Dear God." Someone mumbled silently, "please tell me this is not happening."

To many of them, this is just like a real nightmare.

A female engineer, who seemed to be a member of Haruka's technical team, began to tremble and sobbed uncontrollably. An older team staff pulled her into a tight hug, hope to provide some comfort. Yet nobody dared to move, talk or even blink.

The broadcasting still on, even the commentators were silent and only made tentative short comments now. The spectators on the trackside could be seen in a chaos. Everyone tried to get the glimpse of what's going on. Only those pale grim faces of the team member told the audiences what had happened at this moment.

No one had expected something like that. The champion, the seemly undefeatable Tenoh, had involved in such a terrible high speed crash.....

--------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: On the way

To Fly Again

AN: Characters from SM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, other characters from Haruka's F1 team belongs to Saun. This fic can be considered co-written by me and Saun.

*************  
Chapter Two: On the way

Haruka slowly came to in the ambulance. She moaned softly and tried to move, but her neck was held immobile by a cervical collar.

"Stay still." Came an authoritative voice. She felt air over her exposed legs and she stiffened. It looked like she was being stripped by these unknown men beside her.

Through her blurred vision, she still couldn't make out the faces of those people who were speaking to her. Meanwhile the terrible pounding seemed getting intense in her heavy skull.

Pain instantly shot up her hip and she felt her legs were numb. Neither could she move them. Haruka sucked in a surprised breath and slightly panicked. The medic glanced down and frowned. Pen light flared briefly in the racer's eyes. Haruka blinked.

"Can you squeeze my hand Sir?" One of the man asked. The blonde complied and tried to put force behind her hand, but her concentration slipped away. She was so tired and sleepy. Her eyes slowly slid shut.

"Stay with me!" the medic urgently called her back to consciousness.

Teal eyes jerked open.

The man let out a small sigh of relief. "Can you tell me your name?" In fact he already knew who this racer is, but in his professional perception he just had to ask it.

" Ten - o Ha- rka." She tried to concentrate but her tongue wouldn't form the correct sounds. It's like blurred gibbering.

"Where are you, Mr. Tenoh?"  
"...."

The blonde tried to formulate an answer but her brain felt like blank. Deep inside she suddenly wished the insistent voice would just leave her alone and let her rest.

Noticing the racer's struggle, the medics looked concerned and briefly glanced at each other.

"Probable concussion... pretty sure...leg is fractured." She caught snippets of the conversation as one medic spoke to the other when they fussing around her, but it weren't clear to her how she had gotten here. Her ears can only hear the sound of the raging blood running.

'...what happened?' She briefly wondered how much longer she would be in the ambulance. She was aware of an annoying wailing noise of siren that agitated her headache.

"I'm going to put a splint on your leg. It will help with the pain." Haruka grunted as hands came in contact with the bruised flesh of her left leg.

"Do you understand what we are going to do?" the voice asked in a placating manner.

'my leg...oh no...'

Still too tired to talk, Haruka only weakly nodded. She gasped as pressure was applied to her leg but as it held it actually relieved much of the sharp feeling.

The blonde panted heavily and sweat a little after the pain let up and one of the EMTs slipped an oxygen mask over her head. She started to slip away into sleep, but the insistent voices forced her to remain awake, later there was a thrumming sound that was increasing in volume and making the blonde racer's headache even more intense.

A few moments later and they eased Haruka's stretcher into the helicopter where a grim faced Yamura and pale Michiru were already waiting. After being harshly rejected by the marshals when he tried in vain to reach his Haruka-chan, the old man quickly collected himself. After the ambulance had departed Yamura had grabbed the violinist to his own car and shown off some of his own racing skills almost beating the ambulance to the heliport.

The medics slid in and they departed. Someone handed back a small hand set and the medic filled the doctor on the other end in on the patient's condition.

"...he's responding to my questions now. Alert but disoriented. When I palpated the left leg there was some obvious shifting of the femur and Fibula....probably closed fracture...."

Haruka's head nodded to the side and the medic took her hand. "Hey man stay with me.."

Long eye lashes fluttered and the breathing was kind of irregular. The medics quickly began to busy themselves with setting up some IV bags and kept a close eye on the vital signs of the injured racer.

"Haruka?" Michiru said softly leaning forward. Yamura held onto her as if worried the violinist would try to go to her lover, but the violinist didn't move. They both knew they could really do nothing right now, but have to wait here and watch other people trying to save their racer, their love one. And that's the most heart wrenching moment.

Despite of being held firmly by the cervical collar, the blonde's head tried to turn toward Michiru as she heard the voice she trusted. Her eyes were slightly open but there was no warm spark of recognition in them only a dazed awareness.

Michiru silently watched those men swiftly insert the IV needle into the racer's strong arm. Haruka's eyes are half close and she didn't even flinch, like she didn't feel anything at all....

Inside Michiru was shaken. She's never seen Haruka so helpless like this before and the sight really frightened her. Haruka really got hurt, very badly. Her hair was damped and messy, she was so pale and seemed to having some kind of labor in breathing. Her lover was suffering, and she could not reach her hand and touch her even though her lover just inches away. Her beautiful face was placid, but beneath the surface her emotions roiled.

"Are you family?" the medic asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Hai." Michiru and Yamura answered sharply at the same time.

"What?" the man looked confused at the unfamiliar Japanese word. The helicopter began its decent.......

***

When they arrived at the hospital floor they were met by a 40ish doctor with a square face and friendly smile. Michiru was relieved to see him. Dr. Julius Rosenberg was an old family friend of Michiru's father and he had known about them for long time. Mostly important, he was also widely known for being discreet and faithful. The violinist had known there was no way they could hide Haruka's sex once she was in the hospital, but now that her care was being conducted by a trusted family friend. Things may be taken good care of.

Haruka was immediately rushed into the ER while Michiru and Yamura had been shut away outside, painfully waiting.

Inside the trauma unit the doctor critically eyes his patient. Taking in her... yes her condition. He had been appraised of the situation by Kaioh-san as well as the medics when they were on the way here...He knew about the blonde racer too. He never mind that his little Michiru's lover is a woman, since he saw the smile in the violinist face whenever she was with the blonde he was happy for them. Being a long time family friend, he really was shocked and painful to meet them again in such circumstance.

The patient seemed to half conscious and slightly hyperventilating. Blocking the view from outside and pulled the curtain, "Let's get an IV in and start some saline." He ordered. "I need my patient hydrated."

He quickly torn open the tight bindings in Haruka's chest, so that she can breathe more easily. The medics already removed her red racing suit on their way here, only leaving a thin under white shirt beneath. Then Dr. Rosenberg quickly undressed and covered her with a gown with quick skillful hands, an effort to provide some privacy, seconds before the nurse came back with the IV cart.

Next he took a penlight.

"Open your eyes for me. Tenoh-san." He addresses her in her native language. The green eyes fluttered open and he noting the two pupils were different in size. Definitely a brain injury. There also was a small bruise bump at her right temple. Concerned Dr. Julius ordered a CAT Scan and MRI. "Sign of concussion. Bring me the result as soon as the scan finish."

The nurses nodded and quickly started their routine, hooking Haruka up with some drips and machines. Taking in the sight of the casted left leg, Dr took in a deep breath and slid in his sterile gloves, "now let's stabilize the leg first...put in the anesthetics.."

'You will be OK kid. Just hang in here.' He silently spoke to the nearly unconscious blonde. So many people are waiting for you there.....

Time is going slow again...

-----------  
TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Heartache

To Fly Again

AN: Characters from SM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, other characters from Haruka's F1 team belongs to Saun. This fic can be considered co-written by me and Saun.

*

Chapter 3:Heartache

===========

Meanwhile in the racetrack.

Garvey finally torn his eyes from the monitor in the pit and took a shaken breath. The big man was still in shock, his stocky frame trembled slightly and he tried to ease his raging heart again.

The race had yet continued again and the safety car had retrieved. Miller was still in the race but when the boss looked around his staffs in the pit, he saw nearly everyone was in a daze.

"It...It is not over!" He suddenly roared, his voice wavered a little like he already freaked out, glaring at the mechanics around him, "We still have a race to finish. Go back to your work!"

One of the mechanics, obviously from Haruka's team, stood abruptly and dangerously glared and tried to move toward the angry man, fists clutched. But someone immediately pulled him back and restrained him before he made any move.

'Don't.' Warning shined in the eyes and the man silently conceded. People finally began to move to their positions and tried to refocus although they knew that's really impossible for now.....

They are upset and they are worried. Even any blind person can see it. Garvey suddenly felt a bit of helpless and fear. He slowly walked outside to the TV monitor area and tentatively took a look. The race continued and broadcasting still here and there showed the process of his injured racer on the way to hospital. He also saw his other racer. Although Nick was still in the 5th place but his driving was like a frantic and far beyond normal.

Garvey knew his team and race was already ruined today. No doubt for that. What will happen next? What will happen to Tenoh, to his team, to himself? He has no clue and that scared him.

"I NEED an explanation. I need a DAMN REASON for what happen to that car!~~~" He suddenly barked, frustrated and totally pissed, glaring at the engineers sitting in front of the computers. They had been analyzing the data from each car and the tires.

"You people better do it now, or I will....I will....AHHH!" The man's arms lashed out desperately and finally he stormed out of the paddock, leaving those pale and silent staffs behind.....

The motor home fell into a deadly silent again.

=====================

Yamura tentatively moved his slightly numb buttocks in the uncomfortable plastic chair and silently took off his glasses to massage his tired eyes. He carefully looked at the young violinist sitting beside him and sighed.

It's over an hour now and they were still waiting outside of the ER. No news coming out yet he knew his Haruka-chan will pull through this. Michiru just sat there like a frozen doll and didn't talk or move, eyes staring soullessly at the floor ahead of her. The old man couldn't say much to the girl and just gently put his arm around the slim shoulder and hope can provide some comfort. Michiru's arms still wrapped around her slender frame and her face was pale.

Yamura considered himself a man never talk well with good words and yet that's only way he can do for her now. He thought the racer's injury may not be life-threatening but such traumatic situation still too much for the violinist to handle, even for him.

Just when he tried to put his glass back to his nose the double door suddenly opened and the doctor they met before coming out, taking off his mask.

Michiru and Yamura immediately stood up and strode toward him.

Dr Rosenberg calmly approached the duo before they asked anything. "Tenoh-san suffered some injuries but she is strong," The doctor smiled kindly to Michiru, "she is stable now and on the way to recovery."

Yamura and Michiru sighed relieved and silently thanked the doctor.

"Is it serious?" Yamura carefully asked. He still remembered the scene when he saw Haruka unconscious he had really scared the worst.

"Tenoh-san is resting in observation room right now. We will have to wait and see if there is any memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Michiru repeated alarmed. She had briefly entertained the possibility when she overheard the medics talking in the helicopter but to have it confirmed made her feel sick. 'Haruka would not remember her. What about their Princess, their duty?'

"You mean possible memory loss." Yamura clarified.

"Right." Dr Rosenberg confirmed. "Tenoh-san had suffered a concussion. We don't know anything for sure yet. There has been significant trauma to the brain due to the crash. The MRI shows a small area of swelling tissue, but enough to render Tenoh-san unconscious for some time and that bring us concern. We will need to wait for the swelling to go down."

He paused letting them digest that.

"There has also been injury to the left leg. It appears to be a clean break through the femur and also the fibula. Possible reason is that Tenoh-san was putting hard force on the brake and thus the impact from the crush countered back tremendously on her left leg. I really would like to run a few more tests. I am very surprised that neither bone seemed to shatter with that kind of force. Luckily for her. However I do not want to expose the patient to unnecessary surgery risks of any complications. We put the leg in a cast now. During this time, she needs a complete bed rest until the concussion subtle."

"Thank you." Michiru said numbly, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Yet I need you to talk to her." Dr. Rosenberg stared straight into the violinist's eye, "for Tenoh-san, she may get upset and frustrate about this situation. She needs some time to fully recover. I know it's a hard time for both of you but still, be strong for her. She will be ok." Doctor tenderly whispered to the smaller woman in front of him.

Yamura gently patted her back.

"Where is Haruka?" the violinist asked suddenly. 'I need to touch her.'

The doctor escorted them to a separated unit of the ER that was curtained off. There they finally saw Haruka. The blonde was hooked to an IV her head rested back against the pillows. Haruka's face was calm now and her eyes were closed. As they watched a nurse approached and gently roused the patient speaking a few words to her and taking her pulse. Although she was aroused she still dozing, didn't open her eyes.

"We don't want to let Tenoh-san go into too deep of a sleep where there is a possibility the patient could slip into a coma." Dr silently explained.

Michiru could see that her lover was in a hospital gown, but there was a blanket draped over her chest to conceal her breasts.

The aqua haired woman turned to face the doctor. "Thank you for doing this. Unfortunately it will be hard to keep these from all those eyes and ears." She looked unsurely at the nurses.

The kind American man had to put a hand onto the slim shoulder and smiled assuredly. "Don't worry about that too much though. They surely are trained to know about the law and the patient confidentiality. Leave it to me then....."

Michiru approached the hospital bed with its monitors and fluid bags. The blonde was resting serenely and yet she looked so tired and fragile under the covers.

"Haruka." She whispered softly, reaching for her hand. Haruka's hand felt a little cold. As a warm rush of feeling overcame her she softly caressed Haruka's hair and kissed her cheek. There was a small patch of bandage above her eyebrow covering the bruise on her temple and Michiru gently kissed the spot. Haruka stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes. As the woman pulled back the first tear slid down the corner of her cheek.

A world without Haruka was hardly worth living in.

===========

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Awake

To Fly Again

AN: Characters from SM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, other characters from Haruka's F1 team belongs to Saun. This fic can be considered co-written by me and Saun.

Chapter 4: awake

****

Several hours later Haruka had finally been allowed to go to sleep though the nurses checked on her vitals every fifteen minutes. Yamura had left to go back to the team to give some news and took care of any mess. The old man was tired and Michiru had insisted he went take some rest.

Haruka had been transferred to a private room and Dr. Rosenberg had strictly not permit any irrelevant visitors to her. Her left leg was in a plaster cast up to her upper thigh. They had to administer a regional anesthetic to set the bones first because they were afraid that the World Champion might slip into a coma under general anesthesia, considering she was suffering a brain injury. Her heavy leg was elevated several inches off the bed with a sling.

Michiru sat rumpled and exhausted beside her lover. Haruka s tan fingers were tightly clasped in a slender hand.

The blonde slowly roused with a soft moan. Her eyes opened and when her vision cleared she saw her left leg, all numb and cased up. The blonde blinked in surprise.

"Wha......what?." She whispered.

For the life of her the racer couldn t recall what had brought her here.

She tried to make out the person in front of her face through her blurred vision. M..Michi?

"Haruka?" Michiru quickly moved closer to her lover.

"Where am I?" Haruka asked thickly, her voice was slurred a little.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I think I had known better." Came the weak reply.

Michiru made a sound of relief mingled with exasperation. "Now is not the time for joking, ne?"

"Gomen."

"It's OK". The violinist's hand tenderly caresses the handsome features. Well, at least her lover still had her sense of humor.

"How long have I been out?"

Michiru slightly hesitated a little. "Over 6 hours now".

"Ah...." The racer sighed heavily and closed her eyes briefly.

"How do you feel?" The artist asked, squeezing her lover's hand.

"Nauseated." Haruka replied succinctly.

"Let me call a nurse."

One shot of phenergan and lengthy check up later and Haruka was slipping steadily back into the world of dreams. Michiru sat quietly beside her, holding her hand all the time.

******

Later close to dawn, Yamura came back in freshly showered and no longer dressed in his track clothes.

He sighed as he came into the room and saw Michiru standing. "Any change?"

The violinist nodded. "She s awake and she recognized me this time." A happy smile broke over the porcelain features.

Yamura s eyes were deeply relieved and he took Michiru by the shoulders. "You should go get some rest now Michiru-chan."

Blue eyes traveled restlessly back to the bed and its sleeping occupant. "I will stay here with Haruka."

Slowly Michiru nodded and left. The older man had no doubt it would not be long before she returned to her partner. Their love was deep.

He made his way to the bed and sat down. He gently caressed the dirty blonde hair. It was a touch he would never attempt while the young woman was awake, but right now he wanted to touch her just to assure himself that she was all right. It had only been the day before that he had feared that he had lost Haruka-chan like he d lost Kenji. He still grieved deeply for his son, but he was very grateful for the day that this slight arrogant girl had come into his life and given him a reason to live again.

Yamura was so grateful to Kami that he didn't take his precious racer away. He has been lucky this time.

He pulled out a newspaper and sat back in a chair. The only sound companied him was the slight and regular beeping of the monitor from racer's bedside.

He winced a little when he saw the big headline on the local newspaper. It s a scoop and it showed almost the whole page of this recent terrifying accident. Yamura sighed heavily and put the paper away. He didn t want to see it anymore. It had been a heartbreaking moment for him.

Silently watching the dark sky outside the window, he wondered what will happen tomorrow. What will people react, how everyone, himself, his boss, Michiru and the whole Vinyl team deal with it. Yet he can imagine his boss maybe running around like a frantic Godzilla now. And most important, he couldn t imagine how the racer lying before him would react when she woke up.

What should I say to her? Can she still remember the moment the accident happened? How can he tell the blonde that she broke her leg and have to away from racing for some months and the championship may slip away from her hands? What should he do for the team now?

From all the years he had with the blonde he knew she was so dedicated and passionate with her racing yet she was always careful and seldom involved in injuries like this. It can be a really traumatic expensive for Haruka and he worried about how the stubborn blonde would react. There are too many questions for him. One thing can be for sure now. Things are all messed up today. And it s a really big serious loss to everyone.

It was close to noon the next day when the blonde finally awoke again. Yamura almost broke in tears when he saw his Haruka-chan smiled and weakly called him sensei . Michiru was already there and when emotions get overwhelmed and the two visitors in the room almost broke down again.

At least Haruka was more awaked although her speech was slurred and her head felt heavy like stuffing irons in it and hurt a lot, which she thought can be a side-effect of the anesthesia.

"Haruka-chan, do you still remember what happen at the track? "Yamura encouragingly held the racer s hand, asked anxiously. The old man was still scared by the "possibility" of amnesia the doctor told them before.

"Not sure .I only remember ....the left tire is going to loose off. I can t recall anything after that. "Haruka mumbled, slightly frowned.

"I see. " Something must be wrong with the tire pressure. Yamura silently said to himself. He surely will have a serious talk with the technical team soon.

"How are you feeling now? Still hurt?"

Haruka only slightly shook her head, actually she didn t feel her leg at all, but she saw it s in a heavy cast and she couldn t move it either she knew she was in big trouble. "My head feel a bit dizzy though......"

"You had got a concussion love, so just stay in bed and take some rest. " Michiru tenderly caress the blonde s messy hair, nervously eyeing the bruise on her lover's temple.

"I was totally wrecked and banged up this time huh?" Haruka bitterly tried to joke around amid the two worried and grim faces in front of her. But she still failed to enlighten the mood at all.

"Baka......" The violinist was in tears again and she embraced the racer hard and buried her face in her stomach.

"Gomen ne Minna, worrying you so much......" She quietly confessed; have to blink several times to fight back the tears as well as to clear her vision. Her head was pounding and she still saw everything cloud-like. That concussion really got her hard.

"Don t say that." Yamura also grasped her hand hard, watching her sadly like a heartbroken old father; Haruka knew he suffered a lot too.

"How s the team going?" Haruka hesitatedly asked, try to sound more comfortable around this awkward moment. "Is everyone OK?"

Yamura obviously colored a bit. "They are all worried about you." He took a shaking breath and lowers his head. Everything is nothing but just like a chaos.

"Tell them I will be all right soon, Sensei. Sorry for all the trouble."

The teal orbs stared sincerely into the old man s painful one, It s not anybody s fault you know . She quietly mumbled, averting her eyes to the sunlight outside the window.

Much more like an exhausted hero with a broken wing, had to succumb to a trap that she can t do anything at all. It will be a long way for the wind senshi to recover; to fly again .Michiru stared sadly at her lover.

After a long pause Yamura finally broke out of his trance. "I will let them know. " He nodded slightly and sighed, "Get well soon, kid. For you, for Michi-chan and for all of us. " He just tousled the blond woman s golden locks and gave a tender smile.

Haruka didn t say much for him. She only squeezed hard at her Sensei s warm hand and nodded.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Still Coping

To Fly Again

AN: Characters from SM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, other characters from Haruka's F1 team belongs to Saun. This fic can be considered co-written by me and Saun.

Chapter 5: Still coping

***********

Yamura sighed deeply and covered his exhausted eyes with his hand. This nonsense had to be stopped but the insistent journalists before him just kept bombarding him with questions as well as the other two men sitting besides him.

"Do you think there may be some technical errors in the team behind Mr. Tenoh's accident Sir?"

"It's said that there are some abnormal pressure change in the left tire before it exploded do you think so?"

"Is there anyone should take the responsibilities for this accident?"

Garvey's vein popped on his large forehead his face contorted with anger yet before the large man exploded Yamura quietly cut in:

"There is nobody to take the responsibilities and we still are checking the car and working on the inspection report. No further comment please."

The crowd immediately exploded on the comment and everyone talked at the same time trying to dig more. The whole small conference room was like chaos.

"I should have expected it like that". Yamura quietly said under his breath. Dr. Rosenberg, the friendly quiet man who donned in a white robe, shrugged and exchanged a sympathetic glance with the Japanese man. He had seldom attended such press conferences before even he took the care of numerous celebrities. But he was more than willing to attend this one just to help the blonde racer and her team. He even talked to the hospital to allow the racing team borrowed the room to hold the conference.

Suddenly someone shouted unexpectedly to the guest sitting in the press table.

"How's Mr. Tenoh's condition Dr. Rosenberg? Is it true that he's slipped into coma?"

Where's that rumor come from? The doctor frowned a little yet answered clearly:" Mr. Tenoh is conscious and in a stable condition right now as we speak."

"Can you provide more details on his injury?"

The doctor smiled a little and asked calmly:" What aspect do you mean?"

The reporter faltered and hesitated: "Umm. Some sources say that his injury is career-ending and may be out of the racing?"

"That's totally absurd!" The boss cut him off with a threatening voice almost scared the reporter's head off, "What the hell did you idiots get that from----"

"Mr. Tenoh WILL recover and he will go back to racing." Dr. Rosenberg smoothly cut in with a determined manner; eyes stared straight into the young reporter's curious one.

"Well some of your resources maybe right and yes Mr. Tenoh had suffered some serious injuries from the crash. To be specific he had a concussion and his left leg has fractured in two places." He watched some of reporters unconsciously winced and even the team boss besides him paled visibly as he mentioned Tenoh's injuries.

"But here I want to make it clear to you that those are not life-threatening and he will be healthy again within several months. Of course he may need adequate rest and some intense physical therapy that's for sure." He continued calmly.

"And from what I known of Mr. Tenoh, he surely will come back. Soon or later---" He added afterwards.

Quiet conversions and whispers stirred among the people below the stage. Some quickly typed into their laptops or hastily drop the words down in their pads. Yamura exhaled relieved and glanced thankfully to the white-robed man.

Another man hesitantly raised his hand:" So how's Mr. Tenoh's mood right now? Is he upset?"

"I think he's positive." The doctor said briefly. 'and I really hope so.'

"So everyone please give Mr. Tenoh time and patience, and---" The doctor's eyes hardened, "please give Mr. Tenoh and his family their precious privacy during his rehabilitation and we will be most grateful for that." Doctor kindly pressed and flashed a smile, skillfully cutting off further inquiries

"Conference over no more questions please!~~" Yamura quickly got the hint and stood, gathering the three of them leaving the table.

While walking through the flocks of anxious securities, reporters and cameras Yamura sneaked close and grasped the doctor's strong hand, thankfully whispered: "Thanks."

Dr. Rosenberg only gave an understanding pat to old man's shoulder and smiled.

"My pleasure."

**********************

Third day after the accident:

Carefully cutting the fruits into small pieces and skillfully mixing them with salad sauce, Michiru stifled a laugh when she heard her flustered lover tried in vain to comfort a certain 6-year-old Saturn princess.

"Hai hai I understand….don't worry ne Hime-chan….." The racer's expressions almost kind of panic and she looked like begging to Hotaru.

"………."

"Um. Papa is feeling better now….Honto…." Her lover nodded her head while holding the phone although the girl on the other side of line never can see her.

"……." Michiru didn't hear what's her daughter saying but still can catch snippets of sounds like the little girl was crying.

"Hai. I will get well soon Hime-chan. Please don't cry and be a strong girl Ok?" The racer's face was flushed yet her features hold a tender smile while trying hard to comfort her upset daughter.

'Help me will you?' She took a look at her amused violinist and silently mouthed the word. Michiru shook her head slightly and just watched teasingly the whole scene.

"I will see you soon….Hai…..We are Ok. Thanks a lot, Setsu. Take care." Finally after a brief talk with Pluto Haruka tiredly closed her cellphone leaning back into her pillow.

"Hime-chan really worried about her Papa ne?" Michiru gently took the phone from the racer's hand putting it away and sat beside the bed.

"Hai." Haruka sighed tiredly in a husky voice and her pained watery eyes stared sadly at the white ceiling, "I know I scared her a lot".

"You know what you have to do right?" Michiru gave her troubled lover a wink and as she saw Haruka tried to pull her body up off the bed she just gently push her back down and slipped the pillows behind her supporting her back.

'Don't move.' The blue eyes harden and bore into the blonde's teal ones, silently warning.

"Hai." The racer slightly pouted and had to concede to her lover's strong stare.

Satisfied, Michiru scooped a little piece of grapefruit into the spoon. She would have preferred chopsticks, but the hospital here didn't offer them. She carefully offered the fruit to Haruka, who took the bite meekly. The violinist knew it nettled the blonde to be so dependent on her and being fed like this. Michiru had heard Haruka's stomach growling and then realized the stubborn blonde was still too dizzy and weak from the concussion to attempt feeding herself.

Immediately she had gone to procure sustenance for her mate. Michiru had looked over the offerings in the hospital dining area before rejecting most of the food offered. The doctor had told her after two days of NPO now Haruka can take some light nutritional food yet still to avoid anything which is hard to digest. She purchased some apples, a grapefruit, an orange and a kiwi and deicide to make her own version of fruit salad.

The work was paying off because Haruka had eaten half of the bowl. The blonde looked like she enjoyed a really delicious meal for long time and being taken care of by the violinist, which pleased Michiru a lot. Both lovers just sat and enjoyed the serene moment for a long time.

There was a soft knock that stopped them both. Michiru set the spoon down to get the door and Haruka picked it up gracefully.

"Hey." Nick said from the doorway. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and grinned like a idiot.

"Come in." Michiru said brightly. "Haruka is resting right now." So the hospital finally allowed other visitors for her now.

The second driver of the team sauntered close to the bed and began to inspect the untouched lunch tray at the side table. Soup, fruit cup, juice, 'Ah jello'

"Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?" Nick boldly sat at the chair besides the table and flashed a warm smile.

"Better." His teammate just answered bitterly, obviously not quite enthusiastic to see him.

"Good." The American shined a toothy grin and gave Haruka a thumb-up. "That's good! Get well soon and we can beat them up buddy! Yeah. Let them know: Eat our dust!----"

The hypered racer throwed his fists high in the air like a manic fan. Haruka watched him dumbfounded and wondered whether her teammate had banged his head and lost his mind too.

Michiru can't help a giggle coming out behind her hand. Nick stopped and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sorry I am just so happy to see you are up."

"I can see that." The blonde just said flatly and rolled her eyes.

"umm…This jello is good. You should try them too." Nick was already digging in the small plastic cup. Haruka and Michiru watched him with amuse.

"No thank you. I already have my own food." The blonde said in a low dangerous voice.

"You can have all this if you want." Michiru kindly pushed the whole tray in front of the man.

"Thanks." Nick took it gratefully without a second thought, "you know, I always love jello when I was a little kid. My mom loved to make it a lot."

"Good for you." Michiru smiled and nodded knowingly. Haruka only gave a small snort.

Although the scene with Nick here was funny and maybe annoying to Haruka's respect, yet she and Michiru still happy to have such an entertaining distraction like Nick here with them. It surely had helped them to lift the mood a lot.

After almost another half an hour of teasing, laughing, eating and some scolding from Haruka, Nick bid the two lovers good bye with the take-care regards from the team and left happily.

"It's good to see that you're up and eating. Next time I'll be sure to bring you extra jello. And, I hope seeing you running and getting out of that bed." The man winked childishly and then disappeared behind the door.

Haruka's eyes widened incredulously. 'Baka…'

"Nick's sort of like Usagi chan." Michiru teased with a giggle.

Haruka folded her arms over her chest as she thought of her princess. "NOT like Usagi chan." All right, maybe they can be kind of alike when comes to food.

"Speaking of Usagi –tachi." Michiru interrupted smoothly. "They also called me last night after I went back. They had known and worried about you too."

Haruka chuckled: "Did the princess freak out?" She can imagine the tear-smudged face of the moon princess now.

Michiru for a moment thought of her conversion with Usagi last night and gave a wink: "Sort of." And the violinist almost spent an hour just to comfort and console their princess to stop crying.

The phone at Haruka's bedside rang. Michru picked it up and after exchanging a few words with the caller, promptly handed it over.

"Hello?" Haruka asked.

"It' me." Haruka immediately recognized her boss's deep voice.

"Hi Sir."

Garvey voice was lower than usual and held a note of genuine concern.

"Hey kid, are you still hanging in there?"

The blonde was a little surprised to hear her boss's voice yet she politely answered back: "Yeah. I am better now Sir."

The man seemed to relax a bit and then stuttered to form some words: "Oh..OK. You…you better take some rest and get well soon all right?"

Haruka tried hard to stifle a laugh as she imagine her usually arrogant boss struggled to make a sentence with a red face and meanwhile try to sound tough.

"Hai. I will. Thank you Sir."

"Umm. Take care of yourself then son." After a long pause, the man blunted out straight to the phone.

"Good bye." Then the phone was off.

Haruka stared at the phone at hand for a while.

"You know he is not that bad." Michiru quipped in with a knowing smile.

"Yeah right." Haruka sighed and closed her eyes, popping back to her pillow.

**********************************

TBC...Please R&R..^^


	7. Chapter 6: Up and turns

To Fly Again

AN: Characters from SM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, other characters from Haruka's F1 team belongs to Saun. This fic can be considered co-written by me and Saun.

Thanks for all the reviews!~~~ They are really precious to me. Please R & R again.^^

Chapter 6

****************

Michiru eased Haruka up in the hospital bed and ran a warm wet towel lightly over Haruka's collar bone. The blonde sat meekly letting her lover bathe her. Usually the nurses are more than willing to do this for the star racer but Haruka was just not quite comfortable with that. She maybe a flirt and love to entertain with the nurses but still she preferred ONLY her lover to touch her in such intimacy manner.

Michiru tried to be quick so that she could let Haruka rest. Several days passed already yet the blonde felt weak sometimes and have to take pain killers occasionally. Haruka was not really keen on taking those meds instead she would try to bear the pain down and keep it to herself. Michiru knew her lover just do not want to be addicted to those medications but when she saw Haruka suffering her heart just couldn't stand it. But her lover was strong and stubborn too. She had to be aware of that and sometimes had to deal with it.

She swiped the warm cloth over the blonde's back and she felt Haruka flinched and took a sharp breath. It was then that Michiru noticed that darkened edges of a large bruise that was rising to the skin's surface. Unconsciously the violinist traced the edges with a gentle finger. This was a deep tissue bruise and would only get more painful before it got better.

"Is it hurt?" She worriedly looked at the racer.

"Not much. Don't worry." Her lover only still gave her a boyish grin.

Michiru sighed. Blue eyes are grim as she continued to wash her mate's body and right leg. She gave Haruka another clean towel to clean her own face while Michiru fluffed the pillows.

The aqua-haired goddess was used to Haruka having bumps and scraps fairly regularly. The blond was a powerful and focused senshi and athlete and there was no way she'd let slight pain impede her performance. However the large contusion that covered her back was a painful reminder of just how hard the impact was when the blonde hit the wall. It had made Michiru once again relived those few horrifying moments when her lover's car had been reduced to a useless smoking lump of carbon fiber. She didn't want to think about it again.

After the bath Haruka looked more refresh and relaxed again and she gingerly tried to move around and reposition her body in the bed. Her injured leg was still elevated immobile with the cast and the doctor had warned her to not move it yet. But she was more than eager to stretch her tired arms and flex her other leg already.

Michiru shook her head. Surely no one can keep the blonde stay still even for a while.

"You surely won't stay still will you?" She watched amusedly.

"Hai." The blonde just grinned nervously. "You will help me right?" Green eyes watched expectedly into the teasing blue ones.

"Just be a good girl to your Michiru-mama." Michiru giggled and tousled her childish lover's hair, sitting down on the bed and begin to massage the racer's taunt leg muscles.

"Yes Mom." The blonde sneaked a quick kiss to her lover's soft lips lying back and enjoyed the heavenly kneading of skillful hands.

Michiru silently was happy that her lover seemed to be in a good mood so far.

"Doctor said if these few days your head feel better then we can leave hospital and live somewhere more comfortable." Michiru patiently told her lover, smiled a little at Haruka's relaxed face.

"That's great then." The blonde's eyes shined with a sudden glint, "actually I feel really good today---"

"You have to wait for doctor's order for that. Don't try anything funny on me you get it?" Michiru sympathetically patted the messy blond head. "You know we have to make sure everything is OK before you can go."

Haruka grumbled under her breath and pout.

She bit her lower lip and frowned a little at her miserable leg. Never the always powerful and confident Uranus will enjoy such frustration of being bound to the bed. She really missed the feeling of freedom and running. Yet she stilled had no choice. Haruka silently leaned back and enjoyed her lover's "treat" for her tired body.

***********************

That's the next day when Michiru came back in the afternoon she felt something was wrong. Haruka was sleepy all day and didn't eat much. She just said she was tired yet when Michiru felt her lover's skin it's a bit too warm. The elegant violinist frowned as she took the thermometer from Haruka's dry lips. The blonde was shivering slightly.

The reading was 39.5. Worried that Haruka was running a fever Michiru called for the doctor and Haruka found herself having a second MRI again. Along with many unnamed procedures, blood was drawn to all kinds of tests. This time a tiny sliver of bone showed up and Dr. Rosenberg swept in the room looking concerned.

"There have signs of infection," he informed his patient. "We found abnormal WBC count from the lab and from the MRI there was a small bone fragment in the fibula part of fracture sites."

Haruka had been given some Tylenol and was huddled under one of the warm blankets a concerned nurse had brought her. Michiru was at her side and squeezing her hand tightly.

"That's the reason causing Tenoh-san high fever now. At this point I have to recommend immediate surgery to remove the piece so we can clean the infected tissues." The doctor looked straight into the racer's eyes.

Haruka swallowed hard and winced a little. She really didn't expect that but deep down in her heart she knew she would have to do it.

"So I don't have any other choice huh?" She bitterly laughed, shaking her head.

"Doctor are you sure it will be ok for Haruka to do the surgery now?" Michiru warily eyed her lover's tired pale face.

"The good news is that Tenoh-san's brain scan is normal and the concussion has subsided now. I think with Tenoh-san's strong physical body it would not be too much of problem to sustain the general anesthesia." Dr. Rosenberg smiled gently to the couple.

Haruka sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling for a while. "All right Dr, I will do it." She said clearly afterwards.

"Haruka...." Michiru stared shocked at the blonde.

"Just trust me Michi." The blonde flashed a tender smile at the pale violinist, patting her hand, "I am always the tough one you know it right?"

"......" The elegant woman just nodded slightly, fighting with unshed tears.

"So onegai doctor." The blonde faced to the doctor and gave him a naughty grin, "just remember to cut nicely on my leg." She winked and made a hand gesture pointing to her leg.

'She surely has such a strong will and sense of humor doesn't she? No wonder the whole world impressed by her.' Dr. Rosenberg sighed and smile heartily under his suddenly surged emotions.

"Of course I will, Tenoh-san." He confidently shook the strong hand. And from now, he will soon witness the most amazing person in the world......

*****************

"Ruka are you sure you want to do this?" Even when the doctor was gone for preparation the violinist asked countless the same question.

"Yes." Haruka tenderly caressed her lover long wavy locks and smiled, "Don't worry too much about me Ok? If I want to get well soon, I have to get through this."

"I know, but...." Michiru cuddled into the blonde's chest and kissed her neck, "I can't stand seeing you in so much pain anymore."

Haruka just laughed a little. "With you by my side I can stand anything remember? And on the second thought, I won't feel a thing during the whole time." Even that I still want to feel you as long as I can before I lost my senses.

Michiru let out a tearful smile.

"You know what Michi, I really hate staying here. I swear this is the first time, well it's better the last time that I would allow someone else to cut me open with a knife." The blonde then shrugged her shoulders and commented "seriously" to her lover.

"Even the almighty Uranus has to face that in one day right?" Michiru chuckled at the wind senshi's frustration.

"It's supposed to be ME, have the authority to cut those bad things down......" The blonde whined and grimaced.

"Honey the space sword is not a knife to 'cut' things."

"Doctor better do his best job on me," The racer mumbled under her breath and pulled the blanket up to her neck, "Good thing I won't see him doing that. I hate scars."

"Sure thing." Michiru smiled then winked. "Even with the scars, I still love your legs."

"I know." The couple shared a quiet yet passionate kiss.

********************

TBC...^^


	8. Chapter 7: Surgery

To Fly Again

AN: Characters from SM belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, other characters from Haruka's F1 team belongs to Saun. This fic can be considered co-written by me and Saun.

I am back again and sorry for the delay but I am really busy with work recently that's why. But anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoy and please R&R as usual.^^and thank you all those who supprt me and review and give me ideas~~XD

Chapter 7: Surgery

*************

After several hours' rest and preparation the doctor came back to the room informing the lovers to get ready.

Outside of the room Michiru also had a talk with the American surgeon. "Doctor I wonder is it OK that I can stay by Haruka's side during the surgery? I know it may against the protocol but still….."

The violinist bit her lower lips and watched sadly at Dr. Rosenberg.

Doctor sighed inwardly at the woman's persistence yet deep down in heart he really wanted to help the young woman.

"I understand how you feel, Michiru-chan." He gave a comforting smile to the nervous girl, "I will try to make some arrangement for that then. I know Tenoh-san will do better if she has you by her side."

"Thank you so much!~~" Michiru's eyes watered and she squeezed hard at the good doctor's hand.

"You are welcome. Just remember, everything will be all right." The man stared straight into her eyes. 'Yes I will make sure of that.'

Michiru could only nod silently.

******************

"Damn, it's freezing here." Haruka grimaced and pulled quickly at the thin sheet that covering her naked body. The thin hospital gown didn't help at all with those air conditioners running inside of the operation room.

"Still cold?" Michiru frowned yet she rubbed her lover's arms feeling the goose pumps there, hoping can provide some heat.

The blonde sighed heavily and stared at the white ceiling, trying to calm her raging heartbeat. "I hope just get over it now."

"You will be fine." Michiru caressed tenderly at her lover's short hair, "I am here with you remember?" The violinist's voice was muffled a little with her mask covering her mouth. She already changed into a sterile gown and she was sitting just beside the bed close to the racer's head.

Haruka shuddered and closed her eyes tightly when the nurses and doctor preparing the instruments and fussing around the room, trying the block those "sickening" clink and clank noises out of her mind.

"Just relax Tenoh-san," Dr. smiled a little at the racer's nervousness and tried to lighten the mood, "It's like going to sleep. When the time you wake up, it's already done."

"I hope so." Haruka just sighed and grumbled, trying to lie still. She took in a sharp breath and when she felt her legs were exposed and some nurses attaching some electrodes to her naked chest. It felt cold and sent chills down her spine.

"It's time." The man behind the mask stared deep into the racer's eyes indicating assurance. After exchanging a silent glance with her lover the blonde carefully nodded. Michiru involuntarily squeezed hard at her hand.

Haruka tried a small smile at her lover's nervous eyes and her thumb silently caressed the delicate fingers.

One nurse placed a mask at the racer's face and she couldn't help but took a deep breath, suddenly feeling calm and relaxed.

"Everything will be all right. Now count on 1, 2, 3…." Doctor's deep soothing voice seemed becoming hollow and far away and her mind sank slowly into the cloud-like nothingness. The vision of her lover hovering above her face blurred and finally faded into sudden whiteness.

Michiru silently watched the blonde's green eyes flattered close and finally the racer was knocked out. She unconsciously brought the now limp strong hand of Haruka to her lips, kissing each finger gently.

The anesthetist monitored intensely the patient's vital signs at the machines as well as the IVs, while another doctor proceeded to incubate the now unconscious racer. Every procedure was operating smoothly. Michiru watched them attached her lover into the respiratory machine and her heart ached to see Haruka compromise in such a vulnerable state.

Dr. Rosenberg sensed the aqua hair woman's pained eyes and explained silently: "Under the general anesthesia our body functions will slow down remarkably. This is only to help her breathe more efficiently. She will be fine."

Nurses hung up a large cloth above the racer's midsection to block the violinist's view and began to spread a sterile pad covered her lower body.

After checking the patient's reflex responses and vital signs, the anesthetist gave an OK sign to the surgeon indicating everything was ready. Took a deep breath, Dr. Rosenberg pulled the face mask up to his nose and put on the sterile gloves. "All right," He announced confidently at his colleagues around the room, "Now let's get started---"

Michiru unconsciously shut her eyes tightly. The surgery had begun yet she didn't quite understand the meaning of those doctors and nurses' exchanging words, but she thought it's not too bad so far.

Later the violinist couldn't resist her curiosity and stole a glance at the people working at the other side of the hung cloth. She saw them applying a large adhesive sterile pad to Haruka's exposed leg, which has a hole showing the injured site. The plaster cast had been cut away and Michiru could see a glimpse of some bruise flesh.

Some other nurse was arranging the scalpels, scissors, spreaders, and other nameless instruments at a small table nearby and another holding a suction tube and some bunches of gauzes prepare to suck the blood that will flow out. One nurse began to apply large portion of antiseptic liquid onto the exposed skin surface and the doctor picked up the scalpel.

'My god….' Even the usually calm Michiru was scared to see these sights. No wonder the blonde got so uneasy to the hospital. Lucky that she wouldn't see it now.

Michiru couldn't help but swallowed hard when she saw the doctor skillfully sliced an opening at her lover's soft skin. His assistant used a metal spreader to spread the beneath tissue layer open. The blood began sipping out and they quickly put the gauzes around the opening and those were saturated in no time. That's really painful and kind of sickening in her eyes. She thought this maybe just her illusion but she could even feel slight twitching of Haruka's hand. It almost seemed like the blonde also felt the pain even in her comatose state.

Quickly evaded her eyes from the sight the violinist whispered a silent prayer in her mind and took in a shaken breath, tightly holding her lover's hand again. She just hoped this will end soon. And she made a decision that she didn't want to recall such bloody graphics to the racer when she woke up.

It's an experience that she may never want to go through again.

******************

The surgery proceeded and the sharp white lights above their heads shined quietly at the scenes bellow. The only noise accompanied Michiru's fuzzy mind was the slow regular beeping of the heart monitor beside her lover's bed.

Michiru didn't know how many hours had passed and she felt like her brain was numb and lost as she sat quietly at the bedside, too shocked and scared to move a muscle. She twitched when one strong hand suddenly touched her stiff shoulder. "Michiru-san?"

The violinist raised her head, her heart was racing again and she put a trembling hand on her chest, "Y..yes?"

"It's a success. It's over now." Dr. Rosenberg smiled relief at the pale woman, meanwhile taking off his mask and gloves.

Michiru signed heavily and closed her eyes a second just to control her surged emotions. She looked at her Haruka. She was still sleeping peacefully and her breathing was slow and even. It looked like nothing was changed.

"We had removed the bone fragment and the infected tissue was cleared now. From now on Tenoh-san can focus on the rehab and physical therapies. Of course she also needs a lot of rest first." He nicely explained to the worried violinist.

"I know what to do then. Thank you so much doctor." Michiru gratefully thanked the man, watching them cleaning those bloody gauzes and instruments away. She saw Haruka's leg was bandaged heavily and now no blood was in sight. Another nurse moved to cover the racer with a warm blanket.

Michiru was happy this mind-tortured day was finally over.

******************

After placing the cast on the leg they finally wheeled Haruka back into her private room. Michiru was relieved to see her lover wasn't attached to the breathing machine anymore but the doctor still kept the nasal oxygen tube on her since she was still on post-surgery observation.

"She's supposed to awake within the next 3 hours. If Tenoh-san wakes up and you guys need anything or something happen please report to us ASAP." Doctor informed Michiru while writing in the racer's chart and checking the monitors nearby.

"I will. Thank you doctor." Michiru looked more relaxed yet still kept her eyes lingered at the sleeping blonde.

"That's good then." The man put a comforting hand at the elegant woman's slim shoulder, "Please don't worry. Tenoh-san is a strong person. I was pretty impressed by her physique. Not surprise from an excellent F1 driver though. She's done a wonderful job holding up so far." He flashed a sincere smile to the worrying woman.

Michiru gave the man a proud smile, nodded slightly. "Hai. She is always the toughest one that's for sure."

"You also need some rest too. Both of you need to stay strong, and healthy." With a wink, Dr Rosenberg left the room. Michiru silently gave a small bow and watched him off.

She sat down and touched the racer's hand again. Michiru couldn't help but started to enjoy watching the sleeping blonde's serene face. Even after going through such big surgery, Haruka still looked so relaxed. In some way in her sleep, she almost liked a small innocent child…..

"You really have some many people worry about you do you know that?" Michiru whispered at no one, meanwhile her fingers slowly tracing her lover's handsome features.

It had been another 2 hours when Haruka slowly opened her heavy eyelids. The vision was blurred yet she quickly made out her lover's worried shiny blue eyes.

"Michi…..?" Her throat was sore and dry yet she managed to call the violinist. She's kind of lost and anxious when she saw she's in the hospital again.

Yet next second she was silenced by the soft hot lips covering her own. The Neptune senshi still had tears in her eyes yet she was smiling.

"Welcome back my sleeping prince."

Haruka released her long held-up breath and gave a boyish smile.

"It's not bad waking up to see a beautiful mermaid waiting for me….."

It's really like waking up from a long dream. Haruka couldn't exactly remember anything after she was drugged unconscious. Her head was still dizzy and heavy and her mind was totally blank. Yet she felt her injured leg was numb and in a cast again. Now the worst was over.

"Ahh…..Now it's over isn't it? They finally cut me open?" The racer bitterly grumbled, yet she gave a naughty grin to the violinist.

"Yes. And believe me, you don't want to see it with your eyes." Michiru tiredly covered her eyes.

"I know. That's why I prefer sleep it through at first thought." Haruka growled and then frowned, "I really felt like an animal in those experiments…..and I can't feel my legs."

"That may because of the anesthesia. Are you in any pain?" Michiru cautiously eyed the blonde's face.

"It's ok." Haruka shifted tentatively in the pillow and tried to position herself more comfortably. "Did the others know it yet?"

"I think they probably know it now." Michiru raised her eyebrows and stared seriously at the blonde. "You surely scare us a lot Ruka…."

The poor blonde stifled a defeated groan and closed her eyes. "Gomen…." She didn't dare to imagine how the team looks like now. It would be a disaster.

*******************

"Really? Great…..(Sighed)..thanks Kami. ….I know, I will tell them then." Yamura put his hand in the chest trying to sooth his thumping heart, his voice was calm yet his face was pale.

At the other side of the large office Garvey was also clutching the cell phone and almost barked to the person at the other line. "I don't care!~~~ You better find someone for me by weekend! I swear I will gone kick your----"

Yamura shot a cold glare to the cursing boss and shook his head, continued speaking into his phone.

"Yes. He is insane and gone crazy now. Don't mind him……" He paused a little and listened to the kind teasing from the violinist, "Yes, they kind of freak out. Don't worry, I will work it out." He said in calm Japanese.

"Take care of Haruka-chan then. Tell her I say Hi. Ja." He finally put down the phone. He turned his glance to his back and saw the large man's face turning purple with uncontrolled anger and frustration.

"Damn it!" The big man threw his phone hard on the table, the muscle in his face twitching dangerously. He dropped bonelessly in his large feather seat, tiredly mumbles: "How is it?"

"Haruka-san's surgery has been a success. He's doing fine." Yamura said slowly, staring the troubled man emotionlessly.

"We need to find someone to drive the car." Garvey told the Japanese man monotonously, "If no better than Tenoh as least someone can get points!"

The man was almost in a frantic. One week past the accident and he still couldn't get someone suitable enough to substitute for Tenoh. And from the press conference in the hospital two days before he already was informed of Tenoh's injury and the injured Champion may need at least 10 to 12 weeks of rehabilitation. Such news was devastating to the man, emotionally yet also financially for the whole team.

Garvey was scared at the first time that he began to taste a big blow to his career. It's so true that without Tenoh he would have nothing. That arrogant blond racer maybe sometimes annoying and cold to him, but no doubt he was the genius, he was the treasure. He couldn't afford to lose such a talented person. He already couldn't imagine how the Japanese young man had affected the whole team. The staffs and mechanics were heartbroken and still on edge of shock since the racer's accident. He never saw the team was so dependent and care about one particular driver. Neither when he was with his IRL team years before in the US. Most importantly now he must find a way to make the emotionally crumbled team stands up again.

After the previous 9 races Tenoh had managed an incredible lead of 30 points in the driver championship. But now Garvey thought such advantages may disappear quickly on the following weeks. He checked the calendar. Up to that time Tenoh may at least miss 5 races. And he still wasn't sure exactly when he would return and drive again. Of course now Miller will be the 1st driver and he's still not good and stable enough in races. He could get some points but not good enough to win a race. He must try every measure he could to secure the lead. At least holding up and not being surpassed much when Tenoh comes back. Tenoh's untimely accident had really cost him and made him suffer a lot. The future of his team was at stake and his championship also was in danger. And he didn't have much time.

Obviously Yamura felt his boss's deep down turmoil.

"We will find a way out." He just nodded briefly, turned his heels to leave.

"Do you have something in mind?" Garvey quickly called the man's back, "Where are you going?" He cautiously narrowed his eyes.

"To the hospital." Yamura calmly put his ball cap into his white-haired head, opening the door yet he didn't care to look back at the nervous boss. "Trust me, everything will work out."

Without waiting for an answer he stepped out, the door blocking out the frustrated growling of the man inside.

***************

TBC


	9. Chapter 8: Leaving

AN: Really sorry for the late update. I was really busy with work and school and I left the unfinished chapter behind. Yeah, here is the new one. I know it's not long but that's what I think of the plot so far. ANyway I really wish I can get more things out soon.

To Fly Again

Chapter 8

**************

Next day.

"Why are you still here Haruka-chan?" Yamura ruffled the blonde locks. "Did you wreck your nice shiny wheelchair when you try to sneak out of the window?"

Haruka grinned and tried to duck against her mentor s hand that attacked her hair. After one full day s rest she had felt much more awake than yesterday, although sometimes she still felt tired yet she s happy to see her sensei come here.

"I brought you something good buddy." Nick handed her a bag fresh from the store. Haruka pulled out two DVDs. "the Fast and the Furious and Gone in 60 seconds."

While Haruka was inspecting her presents Nick had pulled out a package of Sharpie markers.

"This time I came prepared." He muttered to no one in particular. Nick pulled out a bright red marker and quickly scribbled his name on the pristine cast. Haruka s eyes opened wide and she leaned up slightly to read what he d written.

"I don t recall asking for an autograph." The blonde observed testily.

Nick gave a slight shrug as he hunched over the cast. He punctuated his elaborate signature with a demented looking smiley.

"Walla!" He chuckled, steppign back to study his handiwork.

The blonde shot a confused look at her partner who gently mouthed "Voila." Clarifying the French word Nick has just mutilated.

"Hmm. Not bad." Yamura commented. "Not bad at all. Let me have the orange pen." The older gentleman started to write a few things in kanji.

Nick offered Michiru a marker.

"Why not? The artist said and joined in.

Haruka was straining to see what they were scribbling on her leg. "Hey stop now you people ....Michiru!" The poor blonde watched helpless at her lover.

The violinist planted a gently hand on her lover s chest and pushed her back down before trading out her Sharpie for one of a difference color.

"Say cheese!" an Australian accented voice called from the doorway and everyone covered their faces.

"Run! It s the paparazzi!" Nick was clearly happy to see his girlfriend.

"Darling, you flatter me!" Robyn (remember her? She was from Saun s F1 XD) swept in and gave him a quick hug.

"Look at you." The redhead totted sympathetically to Haruka. "I felt so sorry for you that I didn t even bring my camera. Haruka just rolled her eyes.

"We re all signing Haruka-chan s cast." Yamura held up a green marked he d just traded Michiru a blue for.

"Great. Count me in. "Robyn smiled brightly and eagerly accepted the pen. Haruka groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Guys will you stop doing that for a moment? "Haruka grimaced and almost begged at the over enthusiastic visitors. Just too bad she still too tired from the surgery to move her leg and fight back.

Nick snickered at his teammate s expression; it s so rare and kind of hilarious to see the always tough and cold Tenoh would go for the final resolve of begging . "While he s helpless like this we should draw smiley faces on his toes." He snickered.

Involuntarily Haruka s foot flexed.

"Don t. You. Dare! "The blonde s eyes narrowed dangerously and spat from gritted teeth.

The man swallowed hard at the blonde s killing looks and quickly hid behind Yamura s back.

Michiru and Robyn stifled a chuckle behind their delicate hands. The scenes of these two are really so much fun to see.

Dr. Julius smiled from the doorway seeing the famous racer s friends having their own fun. The genius smile on the racer s pale face is the best gift for everyone. They surely were happy. No wonder she has the best friends by her side.

He quietly turned to leave. But he was quickly surrounded by several anxious and flush-faced young nurses who were shyly begging him for random things from his famous patient. Well, he already suspicious about the racer s missing plaster cast after the surgery, now he saw the girls starry eyes and occasionally peeping behind the office counter. He wasn t pretty much surprised though. That blond racer surely had such incredible charms on her and no doubt all female population could hardly escape from her spell. He sighed when several thick stacks of signature pads were shoved in front of his face.

"This is better the last time young ladies. " He said matter of fact to the enthusiastic nurses, taking in all their things and put under his armpit.

"Yay!~~ "The young girls happily squeaked and ran away, leaving the frustrated doctor behind. The good doctor sighed helplessly and wondered slightly how he should forward this tiring and boring homework to his patient in a more polite way.

Surely she can handle it. He shrugged then smiled.

Two days later.

"Finally! "Haruka scoffed when she quickly stripped her miserable hospital gown and put on the T shirt that Michiru brought here. "Finally I can get out of this place. She mumbled. I can t even take my own shower here, Baka!"

"Hai hai. I know that honey. "Michiru shook her head and slightly amused at her lover s childish antics. "But you have to be patient and you know it. "She then helped Haruka pick up several clothes and some other personal items and stuffed them into the baffle bag.

Haruka sat on the edge of her bed looking disturbed yet helplessly at the cast on her leg. "Do I really have to wear this thing for the next 2 weeks?" She made a face when she saw that she had to wear some loose sports pants because of the cast getting in the way.

"Yes. That s what the doctor said. "Michiru said as matter of fact, "and when we get to the house, you must go straight to bed."

"You must be kidding me!" The blonde technically screamed at her lover s demand. "Do you know that my ass is already numb because I SIT in the damn bed way too much!?"

"I am afraid you have to do that Tenoh-san. "

Another calm voice cut in and the blond shut up. Dr. Rosenberg smiled at the shocked racer and stepped in the room, exchanging a knowing nod with the violinist he continued. "At this time you still shouldn t move or put weight on the leg yet. It has to be stabilized and the bones need time to heal properly."

He heard a stifled groan from the racer and kindly shrugged, lifting an eye brow.

"You guys are killing me. "Haruka exclaimed heatedly as she stared at calm doctor. When she saw something behind the doctor her eyes bulged out, "and no way I will need THAT thing of yours there!"

"You mean this?" Doctor gestured at the wheelchair he was pushing beside him.

"Yes and hell no I would sit on that thing. " Haruka s face was red and she made a frantic sign pointing at the evil equipment with a disgusting look.

"Please Ruka that s really rude." Michiru crossed her delicate arms in front of her chest and looked straight into the racer s eyes, "With your conditions right now that s all for your own good."

Haruka wanted to make a good protest again but under Michiru s fierce glare the blonde finally gave up. She averted her eyes and signed defeated.

"All right I will take it. But, can I at least get the crutches? I don t want to sit on the thing the whole time." The blond stubbornly mumbled under her breath.

Michiru and Dr Rosenberg tried not to laugh at the star racer s bargains . They made a great job covering that up though. "Of course you can. Just not to use it much until you got adequate bed rest then." Dr said calmly at his childish patient. "Please report any headache or dizziness if possible. You are lucky that the concussion is not serious you hear me Tenoh-san?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and stretched behind her head, pretending to ignore his words.

Life is really amazing. Dr. Rosenberg wondered satisfactorily, how can you imagine such scenes will happen in his life, how he can witness such soft, cute yet incredible side from the always cool and tough racer?

He was pleased that he was one of the few who were lucky to witness this to happen. Later Dr. Rosenberg was seen in the underground parking place, bid his famous patient and his girlfriend goodbye to a rented penthouse nearby.

Haruka had agreed to sit in a wheelchair but she was more than pleased to leave the hospital, just love the feeling of outside wind caressing her face. Michiru picked up her packages and Yamura was also there just to drive them to any place they go.

The racing team has rent a quite large house nearby just to let their star racer and his girlfriend to settle down. But soon Haruka will return to Japan for further treatment and rehab. Yamura at first was worried and questioned that idea but both Haruka and Michiru had convinced him that they knew a best friend that her mom was the best doctor in Tokyo. Surely after a precise phone call with Ami and she and her famous surgeon mother were really happy to help Japan s one and ONLY F1 champion. Everything was scheduled and arranged smoothly.

"Please take care of her. She s really a lucky strong one." Doctor smiled amusedly and shook the violinist s hand after they helped Haruka sit in the back seat of the large SUV.

"I know." Michiru laughed tenderly and winked, stealing a glance at her lover behind her back, "that s what I love her for. Really thank you so much doctor, I don t know what I can do .." She gratefully turned to the man.

"It s my pleasure to help you Michiru-chan, as a good friend." Dr. Rosenberg s eyes watered a little, but he skillfully avoid any surging turmoil with a calm smile. "Remember to send my regard to your father."

"I will."

"Thank you doctor." Even the stubborn racer was shaking hand with him now, eyes shined with sincere and confident. He smiled back, shaking the racer s strong hand.

"Good bye and good luck." After shook hands with Yamura, he stood back. The car drove away, disappearing from the parking exit.

The doctor let out a relieved and content sigh.

"Today surely will be a nice day." He smiled and stretched, walking back to the building.

TBC


End file.
